diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Yūki Tetsuya
Yuki Tetsuya is a third year student of Seidou High School and the captain of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. He grew up in Tokyo Metropolis and his home located near Seidou. Observing the team's discipline, Tetsuya decided to enroll at Seidou. During his Junior high however, he was not given much opportunity because of his small build despite his strong fighting spirit. Character Tetsuya is the most composed core member of the team. He is the type to rest his case through performance. Occassionally, Tetsuya startles his teammates when he gets excited or irritated when people make remarks about the team. He is dedicated to enhancing his batting and fielding for the furtherance of the team and doesn't hesitate to lend his help even after their retirement. He and Jun are the senior members with high sense of responsibility. Right after Tanba's injury, they were the first persons challenged by the coach to renew the team's motivation. Their response rightly brought back the team's spirit. As the team's captain, he leads them through his performance. He knows his role as the fourth batter and does his best to meet everyone's expectations of a captain. Tetsu has very strong presence especially to Mei Narumiya. He is the only member of Seidoh Mei seriously faced at their first encounter during the finals. History Yuki graduated from Akadou Middle School. Tetsuya Yuki was not an outstanding player from the start. Although he claimed to have experience and expertise (out of confidence) in fielding, Yuki struggled on his first year together with Isashiki and the others. In order to cope with his weakness, he trained himself vigorously in and out the field. He swings at least 500 a day in order to strengthen his batting skills, inspiring his batchmates to train as much as he did. His training paid off as he was the first on his batch to produce good results on their first game by getting a home run. His steady performance and skills impressed opponents and team mates that when they retired, they unanimously, voted him to become the next captain. Abilities As someone unanimously voted by his seniors, Tetsuya is the most reliable member of Seidoh High Baseball team. He has outstanding presence just by standing in the batter's box. Called an "unshakeable pillar" by his team mates, opposing teams regard him as the biggest threat and monster for he is able to hit any kind of pitch even by Kanto's no. 1 pitcher Mei Narumiya. He hits powerful curve balls which often scare fielders. During games, Yuki has the most reliable offensive performance and has been the batter to alarm pitchers not to pitch weakly. He, among all team members "exudes the right aura" in all occassions. One unique training he does is "image batting," and all that is left is hitting real balls during the game. He is the only batter who hit Mei Narumiya's pitch during the Seidoh vs Inashiro games when he was still a second year. Inashiro is well aware that he is the team's key player who needs to be shut down when at bat. Player Statistics *Defence: 3 (out of 5). Shoulder - 4 *Running: 3 (out of 5) *Physical strenght: 5 (out of 5) *Mental strength: 5 (out of 5) *Batting: 5 (out of 5). Contact - 5, power - 4 Others Apart from baseball, he likes playing Shogi. However, he's not as good as he plays baseball. His favorite historical drama is Kozure Ookami. He had a younger brother in 3rd year of junior high school, Yuki Masahi, who also decided to go to seidou next year. He strongly recommended Miyuki to be the next captain, because he believed that Miyuki is the fittest to lead the team,Miyuki was announced as the next captain in chapter 195. Relationship with other characters 'Isashiki Jun' Yuki is his first rival upon entering Seidoh baseball team yet he was his first real buddy to inspire him practice even more, specially in batting. When Yuki became the captain, he was appointed as vice together with Masuko. Occassionaly, Jun is the first one to notice Yuki's sudden change of moods (resulting from his intensity, which is often comedic). 'Miyuki Kazuya' Miyuki is Tetsu's Shogi buddy. Eventhough he's always losing, he never gives up playing (which is attributable to his determination, haha). He is one of the seniors who hangs out in Miyuki's room. On field, these two rarely have casual communication which shows each other's trust with regards to their role. 'Kataoka Tesshin' During Yuki's first year, he's called one of the greenhorns. As time passes by, Coach Kataoka noticed their determination in and out the field and became stricter than usual in training. Yuki's hard work paid off after a great homerun during a practice game (their secondyear) and Kataoka was impressed. He then supported the seniors' unanimous decision appointing Yuki as captain. To quote: ''"I don't need you to handle everything in the huge team perfectly, you just need to lead everyone with your performance."Ch43 '' Coach Kataoka gives big credit to Yuki's performance on the field. Ocassionally, he tells the boys to observe Yuki and learn his responses to difficult offensive situations. Yuki has very high respect with his coach and decided to take similar path he had, rejecting a baseball pro opprotunity. Gallery Tetsuya.yuki.png|Tetsuya during practice. captain.png|Tetsuya Yuki TetsuColor2.jpg|Yuki Tetsya practicing pitching. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:First Baseman